heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.08.12 - Divine Favors, Divine Comedy
It was a happy fun time for most folks anyway. For one woman in particular, who'd spent the better part of the day chasing proverbial shadows, it was not well. At the end of the day, she'd settled in New York City to attend a certain bar away from the eyes of the public. But on her way there, a different kind of curiousity had caught her attention... ...And without ceremony, that statuesque woman seems to step out from the very air itself. Jade green boots touch the ground, and she begins to survey the chaos before her. And the sight of humans trapped in cages like beasts was an amusing one, it brought a small smile to her lips. It wouldn't be hard to miss her, standing there amidst the stone pathways of the zoo. The jade green, armored, leotard-like clothing and thigh-high boots made her stand out like little else in the mid-day sun. Her head was turning this way and that, blonde ringlets dancing about her face as her emerald green eyes took everything in... The animals found her first, and their reaction to her alerts David who tries to sneak up on the woman. He then approaches her, rifle aimed. "Don't know how you managed to avoid capture." He says calmly, rifle aimed at the woman as he watches her intensely. He then begins to move to her. "If your one of the heroes here to save these people, then there is something you need to hear. This is a declaration of war on Humanity and all that serves them." He says calmly. Amora seems not overly troubled about the encroaching throngs of beasts or the mortal with a gun trained upon her initially. In fact, she seems eerily calm - not even looking away from a cage in the distance she'd trained her eyes upon. The cage from within which a woman who had noticed her began to cry for release. No, the statuesque blonde merely stands there with green gloved hands upon her hips for several moments... ...Before finally choosing to speak, "You are either extraordinarily bold, or extraordinarily foolish mortal." Her green eyes turn ever so slightly over her right shoulder and narrow. "...I will forgive this trespass but once. Lower your arms, or it will be your undoing." She expresses absolute confidence when she says this. But, is he wise enough to heed her...? "I couldn't care less about your silly ambitions. I came for some momentary amusement, and I found it." "My father once said, if you cant be good, be extraordinary." David says with a stoic tone before he does lower the rifle. "As long as you leave the people in the cages and the animals are unharmed I could care less about what you do." David says as he glances around as if he heard something but no sound was made. "Do you have a name, Ma'am or do you normally just like seeing animals freed from their cages?" The Goddess is silent for a few moments, even after the rifle is lowered and the question is asked. She simply stands there, with head turned over her right shoulder slightly but with her back to him. And then she turns around, once more completely disregarding the threat of the wild animals that were now at her back. "...Is that an ultimatum?", she asks, as she seems to rise off of the ground as if by strings before settling into a seated position before him in the very air itself. Swinging a shapely leg defiantly, yet with supreme grace, one over the other - she replies, "...You are in no position to give /me/ an ultimatum. I am the Goddess Amora, the Enchantress, beguiler and bewitcher of men both mortal and God. I am one from Asgard. I am a being of the highest order." She then shrugs at the last part of his question, "I couldn't care less what happens to these mortals. Does one have empathy or concern for common bugs?" "The better question is: what madness could have possibly consumed you to choose this path?" "Too long humanity has harmed and killed animals for nothing more then it's sick pleasure or greed. People have asked and begged them to stop. Nothing has changed. So a little bit of justice is in order." David says as he watches her float and stay sat in mid air. "Goddess huh?" He asks. A tiger approaches David and rubs against the man before it looks to the woman, moving itself between him and her. "Fraid my education didnt have you in it. Then again I am a Soldier. I do what I am told, when I am told, regardless how bloody it becomes. I now serve the animals which humanity torments." "...I am ancient, well before your time. And I could care no less about what they teach you ignorant moppets." She shrugs. "...The better ages of humanity's existence are long gone." She looks down, momentarily, toward the Tiger that situates itself between them and affixes her emerald gaze to it. She then quirks a brow. And after a moment, returns her gaze to the mortal. "A curious cause." She purses her painted lips, as jade green as her clothes, as she considers something in silence. A few long moments pass, and the Goddess does not move even as another large cat comes to circle her. It is just as she is getting ready to speak that it pounces at her, and she lifts a finger and a quick burst of arcane babble springs forth from her lips. And it is stopped in mid-air, left to simply float there as if suspended in an invisible bubble. It seems to panic a bit with confusion at this, and she doesn't even bother to look at it. "But... loyalty and fervor for a cause is very useful indeed. What say you to an alliance? I shall not impede you, nay I shall assist you with your cause in a sense. But, you will also serve /me/. Mine is the power to bring you closer to nature than you could ever imagine, I have in mind a suitable 'gift' for a man of your... ideals." David feels the confusion from the beast, and it can be seen he was just as confused as well. However what the woman offers him is...something he almost couldnt believe. She could bring him closer to nature but at the same time, will assist his cause for his servitude. He looks about the zoo and then nods. "Then, Goddess, I will serve you." He says calmly, watching her. "I do not accept promises. They are worth nothing to me." She shakes her head slightly, blonde ringlets dancing subtly about as she does so. "You will devote your days to your cause and your nights to me." She lifts a hand and holds up two fingers to illustrate. "Two weeks. You will build yourself a sanctuary of some kind, wherever you dwell, and there you will burn mistletoe and saffron whilst you recite devotional prayers to me for my favors." And she drops her hand. "And you will know my favor is upon you, for it will deprive you of your very humanity." She says this last bit as a warning, and a test. "...Prove yourself worthy to me mortal, and you will know a reality much different than the one you know now. You will dwell among gods, you will make mortals your prey, and you will serve me until you perish." Suddenly, the levitation spell on the Tiger begins to wear off and it floats toward the ground. "I depart." And with that, she vanishes seemingly into thin air. Category:Log